Perfect In Every Way
by NR.HPforever
Summary: A restless night and a hot cup of tea leads to fantasies being fulfilled in a musty library in Grimmauld Place. HG/SB/RL. WARNING: contains smut, but not overly graphic.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**This is my first story and probably the longest thing I've ever written in my nineteen years of life so please review and tell me what you think! :)**

It was probably after midnight, Hermione concluded as she looked out at the pale moon. Sighing in annoyance at her restlessness and insomnia and frustration, Hermione pulled back her deep crimson linen, covering her peach silk nightgown with her warm and comforting dressing robe, and placing her delicate feet into her leopard print slippers, a gag gift from Ginny last Christmas. Heaving another sigh, she stretched her slender body, knowing that sleep will elude her once again. Reflecting upon her current life, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry, Ron and she had taken up residence with Sirius Black in Grimmauld Place, who had miraculously been expelled from the veil a mere three weeks beforehand and Remus Lupin after the final battle, which, with the five of them cleaning alongside Kreacher, became as elegant and grand as before but with added comfort and warmth. Her final year at Hogwarts was steadily approaching, only about two weeks left until September the First, and her reign as Head Girl.

Crossing her bedroom, and sneaking down the stairs as to not wake her housemates, Hermione decided to forgo sleep, perhaps get a cup of tea and settle into the recently discovered library at Grimmauld Place to partake in some relaxing reading, having already read the required textbooks for the upcoming year. Making her way to the basement kitchen, Hermione chuckled as she thought about how many witches would explode from jealousy from her situation, living with four gorgeous men, a fact that thoroughly displeased Molly Weasley, men who had gotten into the habit of wearing next to nothing, and always seeming to materialise when at her most vulnerable, and sexually frustrated. Arriving at the kitchen, with endless thoughts running through her mind, she boiled the kettle and started to prepare tea.

"Hermione?"

At the sound of the deep, hoarse rumble, a shiver ran down her spine, one that was not due to the cold. Hermione turned around and came face to face with the tall, built figure of Remus Lupin, a man that she had fancied for years, one that considered so much more than just a friend along with Sirius, the both of them being the unwitting subjects of many of Hermione's unsavoury fantasies. Just thinking about Remus and Sirius sent an involuntary flush throughout her body, and an intense blush to her face.

"Remus, what are you doing? I mean, what are you doing awake this late?" Hermione mumbled quickly, embarrassed at her reaction to him, hoping he didn't notice.

Remus laughed softly. "I get restless this close to the full moon; I often find it near impossible to sleep, and I thought I heard a noise, which turned out to be you." At this, a glint flashed across Remus' eyes, and if Hermione wasn't so sexually frustrated, she would have sworn it was lust. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm making a cup of tea and then I thought I would go to the library for a bit, would you like to join me?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to." Remus said, smiling at her, his blue eyes looking deeply into her own.

Hermione became hypnotised in his intense look, and willed herself to turn around and continue making tea, all the while cursing Merlin for letting her be alone with such an exquisite male. She finished making their tea, hands one mug to Remus, gasping when the touch of his hand sent electric jolts throughout her body. Willing her body to calm itself she turned towards the door leading them as they silently made their way up the stairs to her favourite place in the house.

As they near the room, they notice a golden sliver of light shining from the slightly open door. In an orthodox house, this would not be a suspicious occurrence, however, Grimmauld place was not normal, and with the war fresh in their minds, they had every right to be cautious. Exchanging looks of confusion and anxiety, they place their mugs of tea on the floor and pull out their wands, entering battle mode, and creep up slowly to the door. Remus went in first, drawing his wand, and looking round the supposedly empty room, with Hermione close behind him. After their quick assessment of the room, Remus collected their tea, hands Hermione hers and collapsed exhaustedly on the plush sofa, while Hermione sat on her favourite chintz armchair, tucking her legs under her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The effect was instantaneous. Hermione jumped, which startled Remus, who let out a very loud yelp, before pointing his wand in the direction of the noise, which turned out to be the handsome Marauder Sirius Black, sprawled on a deep blue pouffe in the corner of the room, a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhisky in his hand.

"Sirius! You scared me half to death! What are you doing in the library?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"I am offended my dear Hermione, how dare you suggest that a very handsome, intelligent specimen such as myself does not frequent the library!" Sirius said indignantly.

Both Hermione and Remus laughed at his remark, lightening the mood in the room.

"She definitely dares, Padfoot, I don't think I've ever seen you come voluntarily into the library, unless a shag was promised, and I don't see anyone offering." Said Remus.

"Is that a challenge Moony? Mione, my love, care to make this old geezer eat his words? Asked Sirius, a seductive smirk playing on his lips.

"What? I will not have sex with you Sirius! What a thing to say!" Hermione exclaimed, a blush spreading from the top of her head, to her pale cream chest, an action which did not go unnoticed by the gorgeous men in front of her. "Besides I doubt you would want to anyway." Hermione muttered, instantly regretting it.

At this Sirius' smirk was wiped off his face and in its place, mirrored the frown on Remus.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Remus asked gently.

Hermione blushed furiously. "Nothing..." she said quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it.... it was a joke.... Ahhh..... Don't worry". She let out a nervous laugh, the blush refusing to go away.

"Hermione, you know you can talk to us, we really care about you, and after this war, you as much as anyone deserve to be happy, now what is it?" Remus said calmly.

Hermione looked away, her logical mind telling her not to say anything, but her sexual side telling her to rip the boxers off of the werewolf and learn exactly how animalistic he could be.

Sirius, sensing her inner battle, although not quite sure exactly why she was so confused, smiled and noticed their full cups of now cold tea. "Hey, instead of nursing cold cups of tea, why don't you join me in a shot of Ogden's best?" He suggested, conjuring two more glasses with a flick of his wand, pouring generous helpings of Firewhisky into each one, before levitating them to both Hermione and Remus, who caught them.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice in accepting it, do I?" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"No you don't, gorgeous! I would like to propose a toast, to the wonderfully gorgeous Hermione Granger, and the wonderfully handsome and sexy me, Sirius Black, and Remus, whose eagerness with a wand to protect Hermione from an empty library could've poked my eye out! Bottoms up!" Sirius exclaimed laughing, while both Hermione and Sirius rolled their eyes, however all three drank up, the Firewhisky burning their throats, but providing a different sort of warmth.

"So Mione, do you want to share your thoughts?" Remus encouraged, eyes trailing down Hermione's body, as she adjusted herself and her robe came undone, revealing creamy thighs, and a peach silk nightgown.

Hermione sighed, and accepted the new refill from Sirius. Chugging it back and wincing as it burned her throat, she took another deep breath. "Well it's just.... I don't think.... well I don't feel as though... I mean really... it's me.... you know?"

"Hermione I can safely assume that neither Sirius nor I have any idea what you're rambling on about." Remus said, Sirius nodding his head fervently.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, filled up her glass, shot it down, squared her shoulders, facing the men. "I don't think it's fair when Sirius makes comments about me being sexy, because one; he would never follow through with it, and two; I'm not sexy or beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Hermione looked between the two men, and wailed in embarrassment. "See! This is why I can't tell you anything! You'll just make fun of me!" Hermione said, while getting up to leave.

"No! Hermione stop!" Remus said; his face sobering at the thought of hurting Hermione or making her leave. "We weren't making fun of you! You just shocked us! You have no idea what you do to us, do you?"

Hermione stopped walking away, and turned around slowly. "What do you mean Remus?"

"Merlin, Hermione! You are gorgeous, everything about you is perfect. You will go out of your way to help a friend in need. Your mind is brilliant, you can spend forever debating an issue you are passionate about, and trust me the passion shows! You ooze sexiness, and you don't even know it!" Remus explained.

"You have this way of coming across innocent yet ridiculously shaggable, I have no doubt that any man you meet wants to throw you down and shag the brains out of you! Your robe has slipped two and a half times tonight, and I can definitely tell you that both Remus and I have noticed, and after each helping of Firewhisky, your tongue runs over your lips. And the way you run this house, every time you tell us to do something we get affected. You don't know how many times you tell me to stop being crude, or take responsibility, and I've had to calm myself if you know what I mean. I'm completely honest when I say this, Hermione, both Remus and I have had fantasies of shagging you for years." Sirius added; the laugh from before still evident in his eyes.

Hermione stood there, confused, contemplating their words.

Remus and Sirius started to get concerned, both thinking that their confessions were too much or not mirrored.

"Hermione? Mione?" Remus asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked at him, confusion still swirling in her eyes. Slowly she undid her robe, revealing the short peach nightdress, with the lace detailing around her young, firm breasts, and the teasing split up her milky thighs. "You said you wanted to shag me, well what are you waiting for?"

Sirius had literally stopped breathing. "Dear Merlin! That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life!" he said, grabbing Hermione by the waist with one hand, allowing his other hand to explore her beautiful chestnut waves while his lips met hers in a flurry of passion. His lips gently coaxed her full ones open, while his tongue entered and massaged hers seductively. Meanwhile, Remus moved behind her, kissing and nipping from the side of her jaw, to the sensitive spot on her neck. Remus and Sirius switched tasks, with Remus cupping Hermione's cheek gently, pressing his own lips onto hers, tasting both her and Sirius, which turned them both on more. Caught up in the passion, Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, and leaned forward, pressing a soft, unsure kiss onto Sirius' lips, a kiss which grew in heat and passion within a matter of seconds, causing Hermione to whimper with excitement at the pure lust she was witnessing.

They separated to get more comfortable, Sirius and Remus joining Hermione in her state of undress, there proud, hard manhoods freed from their confinement, a beautiful exquisite sight thought Hermione, taking a deep breath. "I'm really going to do this." She said to herself.

Sirius heard her whisper and cupped her head gently in his hands. "Hermione, you are absolutely breathtaking, but we respect and admire you too much to rush you into anything. If you don't want to do this you don't have to, and if you feel uncomfortable at all, we aren't going to pressure you love."

Hermione met his eyes, not even bothering to hide the lust that was evident in her own eyes. "Are you kidding me Black? I've never been more turned on in my life, you both aren't the only ones with fantasies, you know, and trust me, after seeing the both of you kiss, I'm sure I won't be able to sleep without a good shag!"

Remus growled at her. "You are such a naughty minx! Are you teasing us on purpose, witch?"

Sirius smirked. "Moony, I think it's time we teach this witch something she can't learn from the books around us, huh?"

Hermione giggled as she was picked up by Sirius and thrown onto the couch, with Remus once again joining them behind her. The straps of her nightdress slipped slightly, helped along by Remus' calloused fingers, as the silk caressed her breasts, her toned stomach, her curvy hips and made its way down her smooth legs to the floor. Clad only in her lacy baby pink knickers, Hermione turned, facing the two men boldly, anticipating their next moves.

Sirius' mouth and fingers followed the same journey her nightgown made down her body, starting with a sensual kiss on her soft full lips, licking and nipping all the right spots on her neck and collar bone, his moist tongue moving down the hollow of her firm breasts, tasting her salty sweet sweat, as he moved to her lace clad sex. Ripping the lace away from her body, Sirius took a moment to gaze upon the beautiful witch in front of him, drinking in her lustful gaze, admiring the way she clutched at Remus' head, as he sucked and grazed her rosy pink, hard nipples. Dipping down, his tongue explored her most intimate place, addicted to her taste from the first time he sampled her sweet juice.

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Never before had she experienced such pleasure, her mind was racing, her breaths coming out in sharp gasps, her sensual moans filling the musty library bringing a sense of reality to her now fulfilled fantasy. Sirius' talented tongue working wonders on Hermione, licking and sucking and bringing her pleasure. Hermione felt as though she would explode, starting from where the two wet tongues massaged her body. She felt the pleasure grow, her muscles starting to spasms and her moans becoming louder and faster; when Sirius gave her clit one last suck and almost at the same time Remus bit down, she came, squirting her juices directly into Sirius' open and waiting mouth.

"Wow" Hermione exclaimed once she stopped her spasms, looking at Remus and Sirius exchanging the famous Marauder grin. "I could do that every single day without getting tired of it."

"Our thoughts exactly, love." Grinned Sirius cheekily.

"But why stop there beautiful? There's so much we haven't yet taught you." Uttered Remus with his own smirk.

"But of course, Professor, I am always eager to learn more!" replied Hermione with her own smile.

"You cheeky witch! Why didn't we do this sooner? Come here!" Sirius roared grabbing Hermione climbing on top of her, his eyes unsure, but with a slight nod of her head, he slammed into her, filling her entirely. "You're so tight, Hermione."Sirius' brows furrowed in confusion and with one look at Remus, who was gently stroking himself, he looked to Hermione. "Hermione darling, are you a virgin?" Sirius asked gently, gaining the attention of a certain werewolf.

Hermione blushed her very delicious blush. "Well not anymore." She said with a nervous laugh.

Both men grew harder at that comment, if that was even possible, Sirius thrusting fervently into Hermione and Remus resuming stroking himself, reaching out with a calloused palm to stroke and squeeze Hermione's breasts.

Hermione spaced out at the pleasure; she was experiencing many firsts tonight but was determined to stop thinking and just feel. Confusion riddled the edges of her mind, she was left wondering: how did two handsome, successful, gorgeous men, who could have any witch they wanted, choose her? Hermione shook the thought away and let the pleasure consume her, letting the godlike creatures in front of her take control.

"Merlin Hermione, you are so perfect, so tight, I knew that you would be this good! Merlin if I had known that someone like you would want to be with old men like us, I would have stolen you away as soon as you became of age. Remus, you have to be with her, she is amazing!" Sirius bellowed, watching as Remus stopped his previous actions and looked up with a moan and a nod of his head, watching as Sirius lifted Hermione up so she straddled him and stopping her movements, knowing what would happen next. Hermione, still spaced out from the pleasure she was getting, missed the exchange between Sirius and Remus, and only realised she'd changed positions when she felt a tongue probing her rear. She looked in shock to Sirius. "Don't worry love, as long as you relax and give in to the feelings, you will be fine, you'll love this." Sirius encouraged gently. Hermione took a deep breath to relax, as she felt the tongue being helped along by a finger, and then another, feeling a strange mix of pleasure and pain. Remus felt that she was well prepared and wandlessly performed a lubrication charm, as he guided himself into her opening. "Okay darling, this will sting a tiny bit, I'm going to go slowly, and if you can't handle it I'll pull out. Ready?" Remus whispered gently in her ear, his hot breath caressing her neck.

Hermione sensed his uncertainty, and turned her head to face him, and gave him a passionate kiss. "Oh Merlin Remus, thrust in already, I trust you and I don't know how much longer I can have Sirius hard inside me without exploding from pleasure, and after your little play around there I definitely know I like it!" Hermione exclaimed giving him a small kiss and pushing her butt back gently, rubbing against his hardness.

Remus growled his arousal, thrusting in like the wolf he was, hissing at her tightness. Hermione screamed out, whether it was from pain or pleasure, she didn't know, all she knew was that she never felt so aroused, so intimate or so wanted in her whole life. She felt so powerful, having two beautiful men giving so much pleasure to her, and filling her in ways she only fantasised about. The men continued thrusting; forming a rhythm between the two: as Sirius moved forward, Remus would pull back. Both men revelled in the way they could feel each other inside Hermione, and both knew they weren't able to last long, the tightness of Hermione's body making them dizzy with pleasure. Hermione noticed their sharpened breath and because of their quickening thrusts, she came again, her muscles clamping down onto the two men, causing them to come instantly, the three almost passing out from pleasure.

"Dear Merlin that was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, catching her breath. Pulling herself out of the sticky mess of bodies, causing the two men to hiss as they left her body.

"I think we have made this old geezer eat his words, don't you agree love?" Sirius said with a chuckle and a nod to Remus, who had detangled himself and was now sprawled ungainly on an armchair next to them.

"Who are you calling a geezer, you're the geezer!" Remus replied.

"Eloquent as always, Moony!" Sirius laughed.

"How are you speaking, let alone speaking well? I'm exhausted, I don't think I've ever had such a good shag, and for that I must thank you Hermione, my darling, I hope it was as good for you." Remus added.

"Seriously, that was wonderful; don't let your ego get too big Sirius! Thank you for making my first time so incredible." Hermione mumbled sleepily, yawning, watching wearily as Sirius got up and started looking for something among the various items of clothing on the ground.

"We should thank you darling, it's not every day that you get a hot minx such as you practically throwing herself at you... well Remus doesn't anyway." Sirius joked, finding his wand and transfiguring the couch they were on into a bed big enough for the three of them, into which they all climbed in, wrapping themselves around each other.

"Hermione, take no notice of this old man here, you are breathtaking, and I can safely assume that the both of us would like to see what else goes on in that brilliant mind of yours." Assured Remus, giving Hermione a gentle kiss filled with promises.

"In case you're too tired to know what he's on about, he means that we wouldn't mind a repeat performance." Explained Sirius softly.

"After that performance gentlemen, good luck keeping me away." Hermione replied, causing identical smiles to erupt on two handsome faces. Hermione smiled and snuggled into the two men, knowing deep down that her first time was perfect in every way.


End file.
